In Order to Survive
by Cookie Pixie
Summary: [SD3] Save the world after a year, recurring evil, blah blah blah. COMPLETE.
1. Auspicious

Re-uploaded this, WITHOUT the 'precious' spelling error! (Am I an English freak or what...) I hate using spell check because it compromises my own proofreading abilities - on the other hand, I feel bad if I can't even write in my first language.  
  
Also, a warning - this is a sequel to an earlier series, Carlie Go Home. There will be a few references made to the plot of CGH, and it is recommended (but not necessary) that you read that first. But if you don't understand something and complain to me, I will not be happy. 

* * *

Heath had been tense ever since dawn. It had been a year since Carlie and her friends had saved the world, and he had known something would go wrong.  
  
As soon as the quake struck late that morning Heath tore towards the main chamber, his mind racing. His first concern was for the Priest of Light, but when he threw open the large doors he was greet by a scene of utter confusion.  
  
Besides a few smashed glasses and an untidy tablecloth, nothing was wrong. Outside and all over the temple ceilings were collapsing and debris was everywhere, but it was like this place was untouched.  
  
"What's going on?" Heath yelled as another quake shook the floor. The few guards and the Priest of Light braced themselves for a moment as it passed, but nothing happened to them.  
  
"Something always happens on these auspicious days," growled the Priest of Light. "If it's not earthquakes, it's drought, or locusts, or hail, or dust storms, or wildfires, or floods, or blood rain, or the death of the firstborns..."  
  
Looking up and seeing Heath, he shouted orders. "Get everyone inside here!" he commanded the guards. "Get out and tell me what's going on, or I'll go out myself! Heath!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Get Carlie. Whatever this is, it's going straight for her!"  
  
Despite the urgency of the situation, Heath had to smirk.  
  
"Of course. She only destroyed the most evil thing in the world - what would evil have against her?"  
  
Before the Priest of Light could yell at him, Heath was off.  
  
It took the young man a few minutes to reach Carlie's room. He notice that the closer he got, the worse the destruction became. The final staircause had nearly been demolished, and it took Heath precious time to climb up it.  
  
"Carlie! CARLIE!"  
  
Heath, suddenly overcome with a sense of dread, frantically shoved open Carlie's door and stepped back, stunned.  
  
Her room looked, in one word, shattered. Everything was broken: the carpets and bedding shredded by falling debris, furniture smashed by chunks of stone, and basic possessions in pieces. Not to mention that Carlie was missing.  
  
But on closer inspection Heath saw that not everything had been destroyed. Although her dresser was slashed and the tabletop bore a large crack, it remained somewhat intact. Even more stunning was that the mirror was still whole.  
  
Heath looked down and saw a note on the table, held in place by several undamaged items. His eyes widened in shock as he examined the parchment, and sweeping everything into his hands he ran out of the room. 


	2. Vital

Somewhat frantically trying to pump as much as I can out before examinations strike me. 

* * *

"Hawk!"  
  
Jessica rapped on Hawk's door again, grimacing. "Hawk, there's iced tea with lunch. It'll be hot tea if you don't come now!"  
  
Nothing. Not even a "yeah, I'll be there."  
  
"Hawk, just because you saved the world, doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty for the rest of your life!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Okay, I don't care if you're busy or not, I'm coming in," Jessica scolded, opening the door. "Honestly - "  
  
  
Jessica's screams brought Nikita straight to Hawk's room. "Jessica, what's - Holy Goddess!"  
  
Hawk's body was crumpled on the floor, his hands gripping a dagger in his chest. Jessica was still screaming, frantically trying to soak up the blood with her skirt.  
  
"Jessica, wait!"  
  
Jessica stared at Nikita, half-crazed. "WAIT? Hawk tried to kill himself, and you're telling me to wait?" she shrilled.  
  
Nikita held back Jessica long enough to examine Hawk's wound, quickly checking for vital signs.  
  
"He's still alive," he told the girl. "It's barely a minute old. Get some healers - I'll take care of him."  
  
Barely able to do anything else, Jessica ran out of the room.  
  
Grabbing one of Hawk's shirts, Nikita frowned as he began to staunch Hawk's wound. He gently peeled away Hawk's hands, his brow furrowing.  
  
"Hey, bro, you still there?" the cat asked. He didn't really expect a reply. "Someone went through a hell of a time trying to make this look like a suicide."  
  
  
Riesz stiffened when she heard the news.  
  
"He tried to kill himself?" she asked, stunned.  
  
Eliza shook her head.  
  
"No. At first the thought it was suicide," she explained. "But Nikita said that there was some blood on the dagger, showing that he tried to pull it out."  
  
Elliot, sitting on the throne next to his sister, asked, "Did anything weird happen? There was an earthquake at the Temple of Light - "  
  
" - that the rest of Wendel didn't even hear," Eliza finished, "and no."  
  
"Eliza, there's something you're not telling me," Riesz said after an awkward silence.  
  
The Amazon took a deep breath. "Miss Riesz, we want to form a guard for you. We thought that, well, it might help defend you, and with you always guarded it might thwart this...killer."  
  
"You know, I think Carlie's the one trying to kill people," Elliot said. "It's always the innocent kid no one suspects."  
  
Riesz and Eliza raised their eyebrows at the young prince.  
  
"Maybe I'll just shut up now."  
  
Eliza turned to make a comment to her regent, then frowned. "Riesz?"  
  
The princess was slowly standing up.  
  
"When was the last time this place was dusted?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Just yes..." Eliza's voice trailed off as the three of them watched dust motes swirl in the air.  
  
Suddenly the long red carpet whipped up, flying towards Eliza!  
  
  
Eliza gasped for breath, trying not to hyperventilate. Pressed against her back was Elliot, following Eliza's example and not panicking.  
  
The carpet had wrapped them up tight, and Eliza knew that something or someone had attempted to suffocate them. Fortunately the Amazon had been holding her spear, giving her some space to breathe.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked the prince. "Can you breathe?"  
  
"I've got my arms in front of me, but they're starting to cramp up," he answered.  
  
Eliza wriggled a little, plotting out the situation. By the sensation of weightlessness, she figured that they were hanging somewhere. They were also running out of air, so screaming for help was out of the question, and Miss Riesz could be in trouble.  
  
She wormed her hand down to her waist, and in a burst of strength grabbed her hunting knife and slashed part of the thick carpet.  
  
Good. They were just above the floor. A few deft slashes and she and Elliot were on the floor.  
  
"Where's Miss Riesz?" Eliza yelled.  
  
"RIESZ!"  
  
Eliza looked where Elliot was pointing and gasped. Riesz, unconscious, was hanging from a high beam by a noose around her neck.  
  
Without thinking Eliza pitched her knife at Riesz. It sliced the rope that held Riesz and the princess plummeted to the floor, hitting it with a dull thud.  
  
Eliza and Elliot frantically tore off Riesz's bonds. She seemed to be alive, but she was hardly breathing and the fall had broken her arm. The Amazon immediately started CPR, sending Elliot to find help.  
  
"This is all - getting a little - annoying," Eliza muttered in between breaths. "I mean - why go through - so much trouble - when you can - kill instantly?" 


	3. Visible

I suppose I should mention that Carlie Go Home (the prequel) can be found at childofmana.tripod.com, but because the webmistress is taking it down, you can also go to my website (yes, the Pixie has a site...) and read it there, complete with all its horrible spelling errors - cookiepixie.tripod.com. 

* * *

Despite their wounds and their orders, Hawk and Riesz made their ways to Wendel, although Hawk had been forced to sneak out while Riesz sedated Eliza. Both of them had heard from Heath of something he had discovered, and they were quite anxious on an explanation.  
  
"Hawk, Riesz," Heath said, acknowledging them with a quirked eyebrow - the rogue had a few bandages visible underneath his clothes and Riesz's arm was in a sling. A wave of the hand, and he had healed them.  
  
Heath wasted no time leading Hawk and Riesz to Carlie's former room. Nothing had changed since the quake.  
  
"Carlie was either kidnapped, possessed or both by some spirit," he said. "We don't know if she tried to kill the two of you, but it's our best guess."  
  
"And somehow this doesn't surprise me," Hawk remarked dryly. "But why would she go through the trouble of of making it look like suicide? I mean, it just looks all the more suspicious."  
  
Heath shrugged. "I don't know. To be honest, it doesn't make sense."  
  
"How do you know she was spirited away?" Riesz asked. [Pun intended. Nice movie too.]  
  
"Here." Heath waved his hands, and the mirror on the dresser glowed.  
  
Hawk looked at Heath suspiciously. "Mana? I thought it had disappeared."  
  
"It's a bit of a story."  
  
"For those of us not well-versed in Mana."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Will you clowns be quiet?" snapped Riesz.  
  
In front of the dresser, in the centre of the room, an illusion swirled, building on itself. When it was done, it had formed Carlie, only that she had aged slightly and wore black clothes.  
  
"I take it this didn't happen last time," Hawk said, taking in Heath's shocked look.  
  
"Rvea u'v ug na xea," the girl said, her voice lilting on a word or two like an accent.  
  
"HUH?" Hawk and Riesz stared.  
  
Heath paused for a moment, trying to think up the words. "Xjev esi au' buomf?"  
  
Carlie cocked her head to one side curiously. "Au's eryimv erm muv vjev deb," she said thoughtfully.  
  
Then she lowered her head. "Au' lem sieb, lemyuv au'? Qkieri 'mbisrvemb, au' esi bieb. Au' esi eky bieb."  
  
The girl turned and disappeared, and a moment later the mirror shattered.  
  
  
"Right - a few questions," Riesz said as they sat down in the library.  
  
"Just a few," Hawk muttered.  
  
"What were you speaking?" demanded the Dragon Master.  
  
Heath was holding his head in his hands, leaning on the table. "Demon script."  
  
"And I bet there's a history lesson with that too."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She told me, or us, to stay out of her way. I asked her why, and she said that I could read."  
  
"Is that what she repeated at the end? 'You can read, you can read?'"  
  
Heath shook his head.  
  
"'Please understand, you're dead. You're all dead.'"  
  
There was some silence, then Hawk asked, "What did she mean about being able to read?"  
  
From his pocket Heath took out the crumpled note and some items. Smoothing it out, he put the note on the table.  
  
_Om usbis vu r'stoti, eky kotomf vjomfr om vjor xuskb gofjv birqisevika emb bitu's vjuri vjia bigiev._  
  
"It reads like utter nonsense," Riesz complained.  
  
_N'rv umi loky uvjis kotomf vjomfr em usbis vu r'stoti?  
N'rv umi birvsua emuvjis xuskb em usbis vu ekyux "umi uxm xuskb vu lumvom'i?_  
  
"That's what I thought too," Hawk agreed.  
  
_Vji xu'mbib om v'sm xu'mb emb vusnimv vjuri xielis vjem vjinriktir esi...  
Vjisi esi umka vji lokyisr emb vji lokyib...  
Vji romyisr, xju esi h'bfib, emb vji tolvonr vjev bu vji h'bfomf...  
Xjev niemomf or vjisi vu r'rj e xuskb?_  
  
"Demon script," Heath said. "It's common language, only coded."  
  
"Can you read it?" asked Riesz.  
  
"Yes, even though I've been out of practice," Heath answered. "It's a translated poem - I can show you the original in another book."  
  
"Is this her writing?"  
  
"Yes, but it's likely that whatever's controlling her made her write it."  
  
"What were we supposed to see? In the mirror," asked Hawk.  
  
Heath paused, trying to remember.  
  
"Carlie was wearing her white clothes, and she was brushing her hair when the quake struck. She fell onto the floor, and her clothes changed colour. Then she sat up and pointed at the dresser, which suddenly became whole, and a note appeared on it. After the next quake struck, she made some things fly over to the table with the note, then climbed into the mirror and disappeared."  
  
There was a pause of silence, then Hawk asked, "And what's demon script?"  
  
Heath smiled thinly. "It's a dead language, but it was once used by supernatural beings to communicate. You could only pray to the Goddess in it, so they called it the holy tongue. But then people found out that it didn't matter what language you used, so everyone switched to common."  
  
"So...'demon script'?"  
  
"It's the only way to talk to demons, and it's so much easier to write."  
  
Riesz groaned, leaning her head back. "This doesn't make sense."  
  
"Oh yes it does," Hawk said, getting up. "Can you show me that translation?" 

* * *

It's rather difficult to spell-check 'demon script' when it doesn't really exist. If you do find a spelling mistake in it, please tell me. 


	4. Silent

Figured out the poem from last chapter yet? Yes, it's not my own, and I credit the appropriate company for it. The translation will be provided in due time... 

* * *

It was silent in the Mana Holyland, save for the burble of the river and the rustling of the wind.  
  
Near the Mana Tree two fairies were sitting on a flat rock, playing a game that resembled a complex sort of chess. They appeared to be quite immersed in it, until they heard a crunch.  
  
"What the - " The fairies looked up to see Carlie standing in the grass, her mace in one hand. She had aged again - now she looked like a human sixteen-year-old.  
  
Without a pause Carlie strode forward and approached the Mana Tree, and she drew the Sword of Mana out of the tree in one smooth motion.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed one of the fairies. She flew at Carlie, still screaming.  
  
The girl turned and almost carelessly knocked the fairy out of the air. She then turned and cast her gaze at the second fairy.  
  
"O xer vji Rjurim Umi umri, emb O xoky reti vji xuskb efeom," she told the fairy. "O equkufoqi gus no elvoumr, d'v vjor or xjev O jeti vu bu."  
  
"Why?" sobbed the fairy.  
  
"Vjia xemv timfiemri gus vjios bievjr, emb O xoky siqea vjin," Carlie said stoically, staring straight ahead. "Xju qear dely vji itok bieb? Mu umi. Vjia esi kurv om vjor h'rvovi rarvin."  
  
She paused, and finished: "O xoky bu ov narikg og O jeti vu."  
  
Without waiting for the fairy's reply, Carlie walked over to the river and stepped onto its surface. Her steps didn't even ripple the water, and fairy was shocked to see that she had no reflection.  
  
"Roml," Carlie said, and she disappeared into the stream without a trace. 

* * *

Carlie's speech:  
_I was the Chosen One once, and I will save the world again. I apologize for my actions, but this is what I have to do.  
They want vengeance for their deaths, and I will repay them.  
Who pays back the evil dead? No one. They are lost in this justice system.  
I will do it myself if I have to._  
*proceeds to get flamed* "THAT'S NOT CARLIE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" *BRICK!* Ow...jeez, wait until I'm done...  
Also, I keep getting these weird looks when I'm trying to spell-check my demon script. o.o; 


	5. Homicidal

BRICK! OW! Jeez, I'm doing my exam.s, give me a break!  
BROKEN BRICK! ...itai...  


* * *

"I've figured it out," Riesz said. The three of them had spent hours poring over books, trying to figure it out.  
  
In the centre of the large table were the items that had been found on Carlie's dresser. A gold charm bracelet, with tiny charms representing the eight spirits. And aquamarine ribbon. A shred of red cloth from a cloak. A jade statuette of a dragon. A porcelain figurine of the Mana Goddess. A necklace with a pewter Mana Stone pendant on it. The note had been turned over to show a sketch someone had done of the three Heroes, and it had been left with the things.  
  
"She left us clues because she wants us to stop her," Riesz said.  
  
"Well _duh_," Hawk said. "But how does that help us?"  
  
"She _wants_ us to stop her," Riesz repeated.  
  
"That doesn't make much sense," said Heath.  
  
Riesz jabbed a finger at her book.  
  
"She's gone crazy - "  
  
Hawk coughed. "Understatement."  
  
"Be quiet!" Riesz snapped. She continued. "I've seen it in the army - she's snapped from the stress."  
  
Heath raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't noticed," he said. "She looked...sane."  
  
"She was fifteen when she destroyed the Dark Lich," Riesz explained. "How old is that in elf years - barely an infant who's walking and talking? She killed Deathjester, Koren, Jagan, not to mention countless monsters. She even saw a field of dead people in the Mana Holyland!"  
  
"Okay, so that might explain the whole must-kill-friends thing, assuming that she did try to kill us," Hawk said, "but the demon script? Out of nowhere."  
  
"Dead spirits..." Heath had caught on. "They hadn't been put to rest properly, so they returned to Carlie to haunt her. And because of the battle fatigue, she couldn't handle them, and they took over. Her aging - it's stressing her out."  
  
Hawk leaned forward and started to sift through the items with a dagger. "When Mana disappeared, the eight spirits must've died. They've got Carlie." He pointed at the other items. "Ribbon - Bigieu. cloth - Koren. Dragon - " Hawk paused. "Haven't a clue."  
  
Heath looked away. Hawk and Riesz exchanged looks, then decided that it might need explanation later.  
  
"Goddess - it must be the old Goddess. Mana Stone - the Godbeasts."  
  
"Goddess, she has gone crazy," Riesz gasped.  
  
Heath could only stare in shock. "Twenty different beings, all talking to her," he managed to say.  
  
"And I still think 'gone crazy' is an understatement," added Hawk. "But did you notice something? She's in control. She hasn't - yet - turned into a screaming homicidal maniac. Carlie's probably using someone else's brains - I'm not saying she's stupid, but she has better to work with - and forming her own strategies."  
  
"But what is she trying to do?" Riesz mused.  
  
Hoping to shed some light, Hawk flipped to Carlie's translated poem in his book:  
  
_In order to survive, all living things in this world fight desperately and devour those they defeat.  
Must one kill other living things in order to survive?   
Must one destroy another world in order to allow one's own world to continue?  
The wounded in turn wound and torment those weaker than they themselves are...  
There are only the killers and the killed...  
The sinners who are judged, and the victims that do the judging.  
What meaning is there to such a world?_  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Heath understood.  
  
"She's going to end the world." 

* * *

And thank you Squaresoft for the poem. 


	6. Ominous

Whoa...reviews...didn't expect so many positive ones...and so many threatening ones...  
Anyway, there's not much else to say but...thanks! Wow. And did I mention that this story is going to get a lot darker?  
And to address all of Rosa-Aquafire's questions: Yes, I made up demon script. It's essentially coding English, but in a way so you can speak it (sort of). This'll be the last time I'll be using it, so I'm not going to post a translation key. If you're desperate or obsessed (because I don't translate everything), I'm sure you can do this yourself.  
No, it's not a Hawk/Riesz fic. I will now run and hide in my Holyland shelter. 

* * *

Carlie slowly sunk into the cold, dark sea. She breathed in a lungful of seawater and exhaled, feeling oddly disconnected.  
  
=_Over there,_= several voices said.  
  
Carlie winced at hearing those whispery voices. At first she had been unable to keep them quiet, and with the powers these spirits had given her she had seen Hawk and Riesz try to kill themselves. But then they had backed off, allowing her more freedom.  
  
It still bothered her, hearing so many voices tell her hundreds of different things, but she realized that they all wanted one thing: revenge. Revenge for wrongs, revenge for rights, revenge for goods and bad, but they all wanted payback for their deaths.  
  
"Is that all there is to this world?" she asked. "Death and revenge?"  
  
=_Yes,_= they had all said so loudly that Carlie had nearly passed out from pain. =_That's it._=  
  
"But what's the point of living if you only want to kill?"  
  
=_None. No point._=  
  
Carlie felt her small feet touch the ocean floor, sending up clouds of dark sand. She made her way through the black water, and she smiled when her hands touched something very cold.  
  
Soaring several storeys above her was the Mana Stone of Darkness. There was a large crack in the hewn side, showing where the Godbeast had escaped. It loomed like a shadow of eternal darkness set in black ink, but Carlie's eyes could see it as clear as day.  
  
The elf-girl gripped an edge of the stone, feeling its rough texture. The Mana Stone hummed at the touch, and began to glow as Carlie examined its surface.  
  
"Is it powerful?" asked Carlie.  
  
=_She sealed me in that for centuries,_= growled the voice of shadow, chilling Carlie to the bone.  
  
=_It is the last remaining testament of my time,_= said a female voice, much sweeter but just as cold.  
  
"No, this is," said Carlie, and she drew the gleaming Sword of Mana.  
  
=_Do it,_= the voices chanted at once.  
  
=_They'll never feel the pain,_= a piercing and icy voice laughed, her sound resembling a cat's claws on slate.  
  
=_This is a gift compared to what we got,_= murmured the voice of red fire and smoke.  
  
=_And it will end all suffering,_= finished the glowing voice that shone green light into her vision.  
  
Carlie pointed the Sword at the Stone.  
  
_ Neme Rvumi!  
O en vji Fubyiry xju lsievib au'!  
O en vji Fubdievr xju kotib xovjom au'!  
O en vji Rqosovr xju f'esbib au'!  
O en vji Rusririry, vji Xopesb, vji Lkisol xju r'nyumr au'!  
_   
With a roar the light from the Mana Stone began to pulse, as though it had become a living thing that now awaited Carlie's orders.  
  
Carlie took a breath, then yelled:  
  
_Sori! Vji Rjurim Umi lekyr gus au'!_  
  
There was an ominous rumble, and with a jerk the Mana Stone of Darkness pulled away from the sea bottom.  
  
Carlie slammed the end of the Sword on the floor, and she too began to rise.  
  
_Vjor or em elv ug nisra, emb ev xoky omb vjor reb "Iesvj r'gyisomf._

* * *

Mana Stone!  
I am the Goddess who created you!  
I am the Godbeast that lived within you!  
I am the Spirits who guarded you!  
I am the Sorceress, the Wizard, the Cleric who summons you!  
Rise! The Chosen One calls for you! 


	7. Innocent

Riding Flammie, Hawk, Riesz and a reluctant and apprehensive Heath sped towards the Island of Oblivion, hoping to reopen the Gate to the Mana Holyland. But when they caught sight of the Mana Stone rising from the water with Carlie standing on it, they decided to change course.  
  
"Carlie!" Heath yelled. "Stop!"  
  
The small figure looked up, and a wave of pure power sent Flammie scrambling to regain airspace.  
  
Before the party appeared the Mana Goddess. Instead of the clear image like the current Goddess, this one was gray and smoky, her hair a dull black and her form resembling that of a fleeting shadow.  
  
"Go back," she said. "She will end the suffering on this plane."  
  
"Doesn't this sound so cliched?" Hawk muttered. "Dead spirits convince promising but innocent girl to destroy the world so she can save it?"  
  
"Even in mortal danger you still jest?" asked the Goddess.  
  
"Okay, _that_ was bad," Hawk shuddered.  
  
"Who cares," growled the Dragon Master, standing on Flammie's head. "Let's go stop her."  
  
"Stop them!" the Goddess yelled as the party leapt off Flammie and landed on the floating stone.  
  
The three of them ran towards the centre of the Mana Stone, where Carlie was standing. But before they could reach her, three forms blocked their way.  
  
The first one was a large white wildcat. She had cold blue eyes, a matching ribbon around her neck and steel claws that looked as though they could gouge the Mana Stone. Bigieu hissed and snarled, showing them more than a mouthful of razor ivory teeth as she snapped her long tail on the floor.  
  
The second one was the Wizard of the Red Lotus, complete with his swirling red cape. He appeared to glow in the setting sun, his eyes blazing as a thin ring of fire encircled him.  
  
The third one was a giant serpent. He was a jade green dragon that looked long enough to wrap around the wide end of the Mana Stone and still be able to fight. Through Jorgmungand's towering body the party could see the glitter of claws, ready to fight.  
  
"Guess I'm after the dragon," Riesz said.  
  
"Then I want Bigieu," hissed Hawk.  
  
"I'll take care of Koren," Heath assured.  
  
The two lines charged and clashed. 


	8. Unstable

Yiss yiss...frantically typing these out. 

* * *

Carlie allowed herself a grim smile. The eight spirits had flowed into the Mana Stone successfully, bringing it to a new level of power. It had begun to buzz, unstable from the high amount of energy, but the Goddess and Sword of Mana kept it in control.  
  
Taking Carlie's place, the Godbeast, in its combined form, stepped up to the centre of the Stone. It planted its claws firmly into the protruding piece, and slowly the Godbeast began to channel his energy into the Mana Stone.  
  
Free for the moment, Carlie looked up and saw the fight.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The Goddess glanced at Carlie. "What's wrong?"  
  
Carlie pointed. "They're...they'll be killed!"  
  
Knowing that Carlie meant Hawk, Riesz and Heath, the Goddess patted the girl on the head. "They're trying to stop us, even though it's pointless. See why this world has to end?"  
  
In a low and dangerous voice, Carlie said, "You told me they were all dead."  
  
Suddenly the Goddess knew what was wrong. They had been misleading Carlie all along, convincing her that Hawk and Riesz had committed suicide when she had actually tried to kill them when they had confused her. Accepting the fact that all of her friends were dead, Carlie had agreed to the plan, but now that she knew the truth...  
  
"You've been lying to me."  
  
There was no way the Goddess could have kept up the charade.  
  
"Do as we say or we _will_ kill them."  
  
"Destroy the world or murder my friends?"  
  
Carlie narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Do you remember what I said at the Mana Holyland, when the fairy asked why I was doing this?"  
  
"No," snapped the Mana Goddess.  
  
The blackness melted off Carlie's clothes as she spoke again.  
  
"I _am_ the Chosen One, and I'll save the world again." 


	9. Slain

Carlie grabbed the Sword of Mana, turned and threw it as hard as she could. With satisfaction she watched the blade sink deep into the Godbeast's unprotected back, instantly killing it.  
  
"Ungrateful wretch!" A bone white arm shot out and grabbed Carlie by the neck. As she lifted the struggling girl into the air the Goddess snarled, "We gave you everything! Power, control, intelligence - and now you turn your back on us?"  
  
"Your time is over," Carlie gasped, then pointed at the Goddess' forehead.  
  
A beam of pure white light shot out of Carlie's finger and went straight through the Mana Goddess' head. Slain, like the Godbeast, she slowly faded into nothing.  
  
  
Riesz was exhausted. The Dragon Master was barely able to stay alive, let alone able to kill the dragon. She dripped blood everywhere, crimson and turquoise freely intermingling, and her clothes - well, she made a mental note to either preserve or burn them when they were all over.  
  
Jormungand, on the other hand, was only warmed up. A few cuts, but no serious damage.  
  
Wearily Riesz prepared herself for another attack, but out of nowhere something white and feathery hurtled itself at Jormungand.  
  
"FLAMMIE?"  
  
Dragon screams rent through the air as Flammie tore a chunk of Jormungad's tail while the larger one gashed open Flammie's flank. Taking advantage of the distraction, Riesz jumped onto the green dragon and clambered her way to Jormungand's head.  
  
"Dragontooth Spear!" she yelled, and her flaming attack puntured straight into Jormungand's skull. The killer dragon immediately vanished, and human and dragon collapsed on the floor, exhaustion riding over them again.  
  
"Thanks," Riesz gasped.  
  
Flammie rolled over tiredly. "Rrr."  
  
  
It was impossible to tell which flash was Hawk's dagger or Bigieu's claw. The melee was terrible, both sides bleeding profusely and clothes and fur mangled horribly. Both fighters were feeling the weariness in their bones, but neither was going to give up.  
  
Suddenly Bigieu whipped her tail into Hawk's face, brushing it into his eyes. Hawk yelled and backed away quickly, trying to clear his vision, but Bigieu lunged, knocking Hawk onto the floor.  
  
The rogue screamed in agony as the cat sank her claws into his unprotected shoulders. She seemed to be grinning at Hawk before opening her mouth to deliver her final blow -   
  
"Down kitty!"  
  
Bigieu was abruptly yanked up by the ribbon around her neck. Through his pain-filled haze Hawk blearily watched a woman in a flowing white dress grab Bigieu around her chest, wrapping her arms to secure the cat's forelegs. A strange glow flowed down the woman's arms, surrounding Bigieu, and suddenly the sorceress exploded into nothing.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?"  
  
Hawk blinked.  
  
"Fairy?"  
  
"Of course," the Mana Goddess smiled.  
  
Hawk cleared his throat before he made his grievances heard.  
  
"I've been stabbed and clawed. I'm bleeding to death, suffering from mortal wounds and mentally and emotionally damaged for life, AND YOU'RE ASKING IF I'M ALL RIGHT? _HURRY UP AND HELP ME!_"  
  
"Aw, that's our little Hawk," the Mana Goddess cooed, giving him a demeaning pat on the head.  
  
  
With a yell Carlie launched herself at Koren. Not expecting her to attack, Koren was unprepared for the small girl to cling to his cape and latch herself firmly to the Mana Stone.  
  
Everyone on the battlefield burst into laughter at the stupidity of how it looked. A frustrated Koren fought to tear himself free from the elf-girl's iron grasp - there wasn't enough room for him to turn and hit Carlie with a spell without injuring himself either, and the folds of fabric covered up the clasp to undo the cape.  
  
Carlie waited until Koren had ducked his head in an attempt to reach the clasp, then pounced. Holding the end of the cape in one hand, Carlie planted a firm hand on the wizard's back and flipped over his head. This action brought the cape over koren's head as well, and it effectively blinded the wizard. Then she darted around him, wrapping Koren up like some present, and tripped the flailing man onto the ground.  
  
Having no other weapon, Carlie proceeded to jump up and down on Koren's chest.  
  
"You - tried - to - kill - Heath! Carlie - will - make - sure - you - never - do - again!"  
  
Heath stared in open shock. Riesz had fallen down laughing.  
  
"Trampled to death by a sixteen-year-old elf girl?" the Mana Goddess asked.  
  
Hawk winced in sympathy. "That could've easily been me."  
  
Carlie gave another hard jump, and Koren's form melted away. 


	10. Sombre

Yes, I screwed up on the uploading - I found out that I saved the last chapter over this one and uploaded them. Silly me. 

* * *

"That's it, right?" the Dragon Master asked as the Goddess retrieved the forgotten blade. "We saved the world again."  
  
"Um..." Heath tapped a foot on the humming floor. "I believe that we still have to handle this."  
  
"But we stopped them," Hawk argued. It's safe."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
The group turned to face the Mana Goddess.  
  
"We may have stopped them, but this is still potentially dangerous. Lethal even. If it explodes - which could happen at any time - it will destroy this planet." She looked at each of them. "I'm serious."  
  
"Isn't there a place where we could put it?" Heath asked. "Send it into space so it doesn't affect this world?"  
  
"If I do," said a sombre Goddess, "it will spell the destruction of several other worlds."  
  
"Must one kill other living things in order to survive," Riesz recited quietly. "Must one destroy another world in order to allow one's own world to continue."  
  
"What meaning is there to such a world?" asked Carlie.  
  
"What about putting it back into the sea?" Hawk suggested.  
  
"It has the power to send a tidal wave that will drown at least half of the continents. Just by raising it out of the water it lowered the sea level by half a metre.1  
  
"So that's it," said Heath. "No matter what we do, where we bury it, where we send it, it's going to take someone with it."  
  
"No, wait," Carlie interrupted. "There's still one world where the Mana Stone can go and it won't hurt anybody."  
  
"And that is..."  
  
"Mana Holyland."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Out of the question!"  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"It works."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Hawk exploded. "She's suggesting the death of the Holyland and you're for it?"  
  
"There is no other solution!" the Goddess yelled back. "If it explodes here it will no only destroy this planet but commence death on other worlds! It could turn into an asteroid shower for them, or a dust cloud that blocks the sun! Sacrifices never involve innocents, and the Holyland is the only place where an explosion of this magnitude can be contained!"  
  
"Why did you have to suggest this?" Riesz shouted at Carlie.  
  
"BACK OFF," Heath snapped angrily. "We needed solutions and we got them."  
  
"Are you suggesting that you like this idea?" Riesz demanded. "It's - " 


	11. Blood

So I haven't uploaded for a while. Big whoop. (After all, it's only the last chapter.) 

* * *

The Goddess stared at the silent tableau before her.  
  
"Really, it was starting to bother me," she sighed.  
  
She barely acknowledged the fairy that floated down on her shoulder. "Has the Holyland been evacuated?"  
  
"Yes, Goddess."  
  
"Good."  
  
Flammie looked up at the Goddess, curious. She smiled, walking over to the young dragon and patting her on the head.  
  
"Take them back to Wendel," she said.  
  
Flammie nodded, then began loading her passengers onto her back.  
  
When the dragon took off, the Goddess began her work. Walking around the edge of the Stone she held out the Sword, allowing a glittering golden light to trail behind the Sword's point.  
  
Eventually she came full circle, sealing the line. Then she raised her hands, stretching the circle she had drawn into a shimmering sphere around the Mana Stone.  
  
"Goddess," the fairy said, "I don't mean to interrupt, but where will we stay?"  
  
"I created a new land," the Goddess said. "It's not as strong as the Holyland though, but in a few centuries it should be just as powerful. You better go now," she added, turning her gaze to the fairy.  
  
"Y...yes, Goddess," the fairy said, bowing as she flitted away.  
  
The Goddess closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she and the Stone were in the Mana Holyland. She nodded with satisfaction, seeing the entire place doused in Matango Oil - it was to minimize the impact the Stone's explosion would cause on the world.  
  
With a sigh the Goddess touched the centre of the Mana Stone...  
  
  
Everyone in the Temple of Light screamed as another quake shook it. However, this one was completely soundless, and no damage had been dealt to anyone or anything.  
  
Around the world strange occurrences were reported. All the lights in the Lampflower Forest went out, and for the first time Moonlight City Mintos basked in daylight. It rained in the Valley of Flames. The winds stopped at Rolante. The temperature rose in Altena. Bucca rose from the sea as the Island of Oblivion sank beneath pounding waves. The sky turned pink and the moon blood red, and every Mana Goddess statue that existed shattered into pieces.  
  
  
"What...happened?" Riesz gasped when the quake passed.  
  
"Something obviously beyond our control," Heath growled, climbing to his feet. He looked at Carlie. "Are you all right?"  
  
The girl in the blue jumper and red hat shook her head. "What happened to the Mana Goddess, Heath?" she asked, tugging on his shirt.  
  
"I don't know," Heath admitted.  
  
Heath cursed underneath his breath when he saw the sky outside.  
  
"Well, whatever happens, it's going to make a damn good sequel," he muttered. 

* * *

And that's...the end! I will now take a long hiatus to appease my real life friends for another series.  
  
But before I go, I'd like to point out a few things you might not have noticed in this story:  
= The entire timeline takes place over two days:  
_= -- Day 1: Carlie gets taken mid-morning [Chapter 1], Hawk is stabbed [noon], Riesz is hanged [afternoon].  
= -- Day 2: Hawk and Riesz sneak back to Wendel [night], Heath shows them the mirror [morning], Carlie raises the Mana Stone [afternoon], the battle [evening]._ Fast, eh? There're references to the time here and there in the chapters.  
= Carlie gets demoted from bishop to cleric in the end.  
= Matango Oil helps defend against magic in the game. Hence, the dousing of the Holyland.  
= Search for a Secret of Mana fic of the suspense genre. Count how many are listed. 


End file.
